Peccadillo
by thecheeriopirate
Summary: She didn't even have a chance to scream. Not a moment to wonder if she'd fall through to China. She landed headfirst in a pile of hay and frost. Sabrina Grimm stumbled down the rabbit hole.
1. Prolouge

This was a strange place...

Strange indeed.

A dark place that was also bright. Orange and pink and yellow and blue. How strange.

The blonde hair... hers? Hung down her back in tangles mashed with dirt and grime, and her clothes were strange. Perhaps she was foreign? Maybe she'd fallen. She found herself looking up. There was a very large hole in the ceiling, and it seemed to expand into oblivion.

_This is a rather cold place. It must be Winter here, wherever here is._

_H_

_ H_

_ H_

"Is Sabrina home yet?" Daphne asked, gulping down her third glass of milk. There was no reply, save the mocking tick of the kitchen clock.

"Hello! Is Sabrina home?"

"NO!" came the bellowing reply. Followed by loud stomping and the BAM of the door slamming. Daphne suddenly found her empty glass very interesting.

_H_

_ H_

_ H_

A young girl, walking in the forest alone. Breathing giant, heaving, choking breaths. Wearing jeans and a bright red Christmas sweater, her mittens swinging from the string around her neck.

A quick walk through the woods to cool herself down was all she needed. A break from that insufferable jerk Puck.

She didn't even have a chance to scream.

Not a moment to wonder if she'd fall through to China.

She landed headfirst in a pile of hay and frost.

Sabrina Grimm stumbled down the rabbit hole.

* * *

_Oy._

After a rather - extended break from fanfiction, I'm back. With something new. As for my other story, "Life As We Knew it," I'm going to rework it. You know, rewrite it. Eventually. :D Right now, this story is what I'm worried about.

Cheers, ~PD


	2. Significance

Happy New Year Everyone! ...yeah, I know I'm late. Soooooooo here's chapter two. Wooh Hoo!

By the way, 1 day in Wonderland= 3 days regular time. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Daphne Grimm was very good at noticing things, which often came in handy. She was able to assure Granny Relda that Sabrina had in fact slipped into a sweater and mittens before charging out the door.

She was also able to assure Puck that this was totally, completely his fault. He was so dead to her right now. So. Dead.

Sabrina had been missing for the entire sleepless night, one that seemed to drag on. Daphne only play so many games of solitaire before it drove her insane.

The atmosphere in the Grimm home had gone from bad to worse, and worse to gut wrenchingly horrible. It was all she could do to turn a corner and not hear someone moaning, sobbing, or some combination of the two. Even Granny's cooking had lost it's pizazz: she'd served peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner last night. The peanut butter wasn't even green!

Daphne decided to keep from worrying by drowning everything out with a good marathon of Spongebob Squarepants and an entire tub of Chunky Monkey ice cream. Delicious.

_H_

_H_

_H_

"Have you time for a riddle?" the cat's tail twitched rapidly, and it's pink and purple fur stood on end, as if it were being electrocuted.

"A riddle?" she gasped. It was rather strange to be awakened by an ugly, grinning cat nestling itself on the top of your head. She winced as one of his claws clipped her scalp.

"A riddle. A question or statement that requires thought to understand. A conundrum. Have you time?" the cat yawned. He felt quite at home within the golden tangles of the girl's head.

"If I have anything, it's time," she moaned, leaning forward onto her elbows. The red fabric of her sweater was already thinning, and her elbows were freezing. "I don't even have my own name."

"Well, we must call you something. I, for instance, am the Cheshire Cat." He stretched languidly, waving a paw with dramatic flair. "We can't waltz around calling you 'girl' or 'her' all the time, now can we?"

"No, I suppose not. But what in the world can we call me?" There was no reply, and a sudden lightness on her head. The cat appeared in front of her, out of thinair, which was also strange. She chose to ignore it.

"I do think I've met you before. Your hair and eyes are the same. But what is your name?"

_H_

_H_

_H_

"I found this," Puck remarked as he waltzed through the door, ignoring the glares of several Grimm family members. Was worried, something that he rarely showed. "It was out in the woods behind the house." He tossed the soaked bundled onto the coffee table.

A pair of red mittens was encased in ice and snow. The string that tied them together was frayed and seemed about to snap. Relda paled.

"They might not be hers," Uncle Jake said. "They could be anyone's mittens."

Daphne and Red immediately stopped their game of checkers and crowded around the table.

"They can't be hers," Uncle Jake repeated, more to himself than anyone else. With shaking hands, he picked them up and peeked at the tab inside. There was her name, Sabrina Grimm written in tiny black script.

Jake swore, slamming the mittens onto the table.

"I'm getting Tobias," he growled, slipping into his trench coat before barreling out the door. Daphne moaned, slumping into Red's slouched form. It just isn't fair. Everything bad always happens to her sister. Everything, and now this.

_H_

_H_

_H_

"Alice!" the cat called enthusiastically. "Alice, that must be your name."

Her eyebrows bunched together.

"Alice?" They'd been walking for hours in a random direction, away from the pile of hay. The trees grew thicker and thicker around the pebble pathway they tread down. She'd lost one of her boots already, to a rather distraught looking flamingo who'd happened upon them and ripped it clear off her foot before disappearing into the woods.

"Yes. You've fallen down here many times. You are quite clumsy. And very good at making enemies. The Queen of Hearts absolutely abhors you."

There was a slight tinge in her memory, not enough to make her remember but just enough to give her a slight headache.

"Well, I suppose that could be it. It's a nice name," she said, turning it over in her head. Alice. _Alice. _ALICE!

The cat wound it's way in between her legs, purring happily.

"Glad I could help," he said. "But I must be going now. I'm wanted at a tea party." She didn't notice as he faded out of existence, and wouldn't notice his absence until many minutes later as she wandered deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

Short, I know. I wanted to thank my reviewers (Lara D, Camaro-Enthusiast, DemonWitchCat, MyMagicalExistancex14, Puck and Scipio rock, and DarrenShanIsMine! Cookies 4 u guys! :D)

Just to avoid confusion, Sabrina will from now on be reffered to as Alice, except by her family. Until next time!

~PD


	3. Informants

Hello, again! It's the third chapter! There are some new characters in this one, including: Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, our favorite Queen of Hearts, Nottingham, and Mary Ann. Mary Ann was the White Rabbit's maid in the original Alice in Wonderland. She's only mentioned in passing (the White Rabbit mistakes Alice for her) so I had to create a personality... which is why she's completley obbsesive about cleanliness. Just wanted to warn you, so you know what you're getting into. :)

Oh, and for those who asked: **Peccadillo [pek-_ uh_- dil - oh] A very minor or slight sin or offense; a trifling fault.**

That aside, enjoy!

* * *

"Go fish," Red droned mechanically, keeping her watery eyes on the cards in front of her. Daphne picked up a card from the pile, her movements jerky from fatigue and worry. Puck was the only one really into the game, throwing down pairs with flourish.

Day three of Sabrina's disappearance and they were already falling apart.

Sabrina's mittens lay right where Jake had thrown them, forming a small puddle that no one had bothered to wipe up. It dripped onto the carpet, right near the place Daphne was leaning. The television droned commercials all night long, but no one bothered to turn it off.

"I'm done," Daphne said, placing her cards face down on the table.

"Sore loser!" Puck called as she slipped up the stairs and into Sabrina's room. She'd taken to sleeping in her sister's room again. Her pillow still smelled faintly like Sabrina: like wild orchids and strawberries and all the best smells mixed together.

And she finds herself thinking it wouldn't be so bad to share a room with her sister again. In fact, it would be perfect.

H

H

H

Either the Earth had shifted, or she'd been sleeping walking. Or maybe both?

In any case, she woke up feeling more like herself, more like _Alice._ It was like she'd woken up a brand new person. She'd even pinched herself a couple of times, just to make sure. At first she hadn't even noticed the cottage in front of her. It was small, and made of stones and brick, with a squat little sign that read, "The Prestigious White Rabbit."

"What luck!" Alice thought to herself, wrapping her arms around herself in a half-hearted attempt to keep warm.

H

H

H

"I hate this place. Hate it!" The Queen drawled, flustered. She began an attempt to delicately remove herself from the pile of hay, but ended up in a belly flop on the ground. "Why must I be burdened with visiting this place?"

"Well, you are the Queen," Nottingham sneered, tugging on on of Heart's many suitcases. "Watcha got in here? Cement?"

"Makeup." Heart sniffed, finally standing up. "I have a migraine already. This place is so horrible, it messes with your mind. Reminds me why I left in the first place." She harrumphed, rolling her eyes.

Nottingham groaned, throwing his weight into lifting the bag.

"Would it kill you to do some work? This thing weighs a ton!"

H

H

H

There was definitely someone inside. Someone ignoring the knocks on the door and humming a tune sweeter than jam.

Someone who was in for the shock of their lives when a girl with wild blonde hair burst through the door of Master Rabbit's home.

That person was Mary Ann, maid to the White Rabbit.

"Oh, lordy!" she shrieked, wielding her feather-duster. "Out, out out out! Your treading dirt!" She dodged the dirty girl, wiping away the dust with vengeance. "I just mopped these floors! I said OUT! Wait, DON'T MOVE!"

Alice froze where she was, one mud coated foot dangerously close to the floor. Mary Ann eyed her distastefully. She swiped several strands of raven black hair from her pale forehead before fixing her with the most evil glare possible."

"Now tell me, why in the name of wonderland are you tracking mud on my floors?"

H

H

H

"That's better," Heart mumbled, sinking into her cushioned throne. "I just need to get back in the swing of things."

"Yeah, yeah." Nottingham groaned. He had just finished unpacking her highnesses' bags, and had handled one too many pairs of over sized granny panties. He sank into the smaller, less decorated throne next to the Queen, throwing his legs over the armrest.

"Where is that deadbeat husband of mine?" Heart thought aloud.

"You had him beheaded." Nottingham offered, picking his teeth with his pinky fingernail.

Heart sniggered.

The throne room was one of the grandest in the entire castle, adorned with red and black in every crack and crevice imaginable. The castle, of course, was situated on the highest hill near the biggest lake with the largest fields only a short walk away.

"Well, I am in the mood for a nice execution. It feels like _weeks_ since the last one. GUARDS!"

Two nervous looking playing cards burst through the doors, tiptoeing meekly up to Heart's throne.

"Who is next for execution?"

"Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, your majesty. For the crime of being unnecessarily stupid." One of the guards piped.

"A double execution! Splendid! Bring them in, would you?" Heart clapped her hands, delighted.

"Nooooo, your majesty! Spare our heads!" Came the unanimous cries of the stout looking twin brothers. One grasped his frizzy red hair, upsetting his purple beanie cap. The other was preoccupied, wiping his nose on his over sized blue bow tie.

"We'll give ya a piece of information! Something completely scandalous!" cried Tweedle-Dee.

"Something about a certain rabbit under you reign, you radiance," Tweedle-Dum moaned. "If only you'll spare us!"

H

H

H

"Now Queenie, we absolutely do not enjoy being tattletales," Tweedle-Dee said through bites of cherry tart. "And I think we might need some more mot-i-vation before we give up our info-mation." He sank lower in the Queen's throne, waving a hand over the empty cups and platters that littered the polished tile. Only an hour and they'd made a complete mess of things.

"Maybe some more treacle and tarts? My memory is feeling a bit fuzzy. And I do like that crown on top of your, um, regal head..." Tweedle-Dum finished before letting out a large belch.

"ENOUGH!" Heart screeched, shoving Tweedle-Dee from her seat. He managed to take his brother out with him, spilling an entire jar of treacle in the process.

"My treacle!" They both scrambled to the mess as Heart reclaimed her place on the throne.

"Tell Me! This very instant, or it's off with your heads!"

"It was the Alice monster! She's back!" Tweedle-Dum scrambled to the Queen's feet. He laid sloppy kisses upon them, and Heart promptly kicked him in the face. "Me nose!"

"She's back and she's been fratnizin' with your very own royal herald! That low down, dirty rabbit, manipulating her highness for his own, twisted needs!" Tweedle-Dee sobbed, shoving treacle covered tarts into his pockets.

"We saw her wanderin' through the Tugley Wood moanin' about a cat!" Tweedle-Dum cried.

H

H

H

"Filthy, just filthy!" Mary Ann murmured, shoving Alice to the bathroom. "You must bathe. Immediately. Now! Now! And wash your hair!" the door slammed shut, the sound of a lock sliding into place came from outside. "And don't expect to come out until you're squeaky!"

"Well, if she isn't three barrels of fun." Alice said, turning to study herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were blue, and she supposed she could be pretty when she was clean. Maybe even beautiful.

She was the slender type, and seemed to be at that age where she was developing... curves, for lack of better word. A hot blush spread across her face, turning her cheeks pink.

The water had already been run, and was still hot.

"Curious," she muttered. She'd seen so many strange things that the simple matter of hot bath water barely registered. She slid underneath the sheet of water, right up to the hollow of her neck.

It was then that the cat appeared.

Alice shrieked.

"I'm good. And you?" The Cheshire cat sneered, glowering form his perch on the side of the white bath tub.

"F-f-fine," Alice said, trying to regain her composure. She wrapped her arms around her knees and shrank into the far end of the tub, trying to hide herself.

"I see you've found the home of my good friend, the Prestigious Mr. Rabbit. And that neat freak of a maid."

Alice remained silent, slowly sinking deeper into the water.

"Yes, that Mary Ann is a piece of work. Do me a favor and mash a little dirt into that apron of hers. She'll go into an absolute tizzy. It is quite hilarious, if I must say so myself."

Once again, the cat faded away from existence. Maybe to crash another tea party or to bother the duchess and her awful pig of a child.

Alice, of course, was relieved to be able to continue her bath in peace.

Until Mary Ann threw open the door.

And flung a starched dress onto the floor.

Which startled Alice so much she shrieked. Again.

H

H

H

Daphne was inconsolable, moaning about how the pillow was losing it's smell.

Red played games of Go Fish. By herself.

Relda fixed plates of food ranging from mac and cheese to pop tarts.

Puck moped.

Jacob had not returned.

Day five.

"Sabrina, where are you?"

* * *

Okay. Couple things. Once again, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers (TrueJackVP408, Camaro-Enthusiast, mucho-gravy-o, mrf18, Lara D, HappyDaysAreCool, Puck and Scipio rock, DemonWitchCat, and DarrenShanIsMine)!!!! You guys are super awesome :) I love hearing your opinions on the story, so keep the reveiws coming! Second, I will fix the typos in the second chapter as soon as possible. Which... might be a while. I most likely won't be able to update for the rest of January due to scheduling. I am CRAZY busy! The next update will most likely be around February. Thanks so much for being patient!

~PD


	4. Interlude

"Ahh," Mary Ann sighed happily, leaning on her broomstick as Alice stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. "You're clean." She admired her freshly swept floors for a second before her gaze swept to Alice. "And you don't look half bad either. But do you see the way I've made these floors _shine?_

"Umm... thanks for the clothes, I guess?" Alice muttered. The dress and apron fit pretty well, only about a size too big. It was blue, with a lacy white collar around the neck. The apron was also a crisp white, starched and ironed within an inch of its existence. She'd used the piece of blue ribbon to tie up her hair and keep it out of her eyes.

"No bother. I've got plenty of old clothes that I simply could not wear ever again. Like that dress you're wearing? It has a bit of treacle right on the collar. Useless! And that apron is worthless as well- there's a speck of dirt on it that simply will not come off." Mary Ann sighed and continued sweeping. "By the by, what did you say your name was?"

H

H

H

"So the Grimm girl thinks she can escape to Wonderland? My territory? Hah!" Heart exclaimed, giddy with excitement. "The little wretch. My own land! And she thinks she can hide here, of all places. If she's got any luck at all, the place will have driven her screwy before I get her."

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum bumbled along behind her.

"Yes, yer majesty. Saw her jostling around them woods, we did," Tweedle Dum reassured her. His brother grinned, patting his inflated belly.

"I wonder if she's already a bit touched in the head, to come here of all places. Wonderland! This place is a death sentence to outsiders! She'll be dumber than a sack of bricks by the time she gets out. Hah! If she gets out, what with all the craziness." the Queen continued. "Where are the guards? I want them on patrol. IMMEDIATELY! Hah! And get rid of those two ding dongs while you're at it."

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum looked shocked as guards grabbed their arms, pulling them toward a large pair of double doors.

"Hey! We ain't no dummies!" Tweedle Dee yelled.

"What about the other Grimms?" Nottingham asked, ignoring the protests of the brothers. "They'll be looking for the girl. What'll we do about them?"

"Who would think to look in Wonderland? I doubt Relda would risk a trip down this hell-hole, even for Sabrina Grimm."

H

H

H

It had snowed twenty inches in five hours.

"Snowfall of the decade! Get out there and enjoy it!" The reporter enthused, throwing a snowball at the camera. Daphne stared, unblinking as snow melted down the TV screen, eventually fading out to black.

Maybe it would be a good idea to go for a walk. Just a small walk, to clear her head.

The atmosphere was driving her insane. Puck never left his room. Red and Relda spent most of the day in the kitchen, churning out batches and batches of plain, not-special-at-all chocolate chip cookies. The sweet smell was making Daphne nauseous. And Jake still hadn't returned, delayed by the snow.

She tugged on her favorite clothes: yellow coat, hat and snow pants. Blue jeans, then navy sweatpants, and three pairs of socks. She pulled on Sabrina's red mittens.

"I'll be outside, Granny," she called, opening the door and trudging outside.

"Be careful, _liebling,"_ Relda called over the ringing of the timer. "Red dear, could you hand me some more flour?" The door slammed shut against Daphne's back. Sure she'd be outside. Just not exactly in the general vicinity of the sickeningly sweet Grimm house. She headed off in the direction of the woods, pausing once more to look back at the house.

She was sure she saw Puck peeking out of the bathroom window. In fact, she was positive she saw the glint of a golden curl in the fluorescent light. She knew he watched as she made her way into the woods behind the woods. And she knew he wouldn't say a word.

H

H

H

"Alice," she said, feeling self conscious. "My name is Alice."

The broom abruptly stopped swishing. Mary Ann seemed to shudder a bit.

"Wha- what is your name?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Um. Alice?" It was more of a question than an answer. She felt her energy draining with each word. It felt like ages since she'd slept. Ages and ages. This Mary Ann character was a bit annoying, nit-picking everything to death. She'd told Alice to wash behind her ears at least seven times through the bathroom door. The silence that followed Alice's statement was the first time she really got to look around the house.

It was modest, much less grand than the sign outside advertised. The floors were plain, polished oak wood. The walls showed a simple swirl pattern in a boring beige-ish color. The furniture seemed to consist mostly of knick knacks and antiques that had been dusted until they shined. A woven rug in the middle of the room was the only thing with the slightest bit of personality: there were red and gold hearts decorating the border, with an amazingly detailed picture of a rather unattractive woman in the middle. Another little shock came to her- like a nibble at her brain as she studied the rug.

"Did you say... Alice?" Mary Ann asked, her back still turned.

"Yeah," Alice said, confused.

"Curiouser," Mary Ann trembled. "And curiouser."

H

H

H

It was dinner.

Another night of macaroni and cheese, followed by as many cookies as you could cram down your throat in one sitting. Red was the only one at the table, given that Jake had not returned and Puck would not leave his room and...

"Where... where's Daphne?" Red asked.

"Why, she's outside. She went for a-" Relda stopped, raising her head from the counter to the kitchen clock. It read eight o'clock. "You mean, she's not back? What do you mean, _liebling_, she has to have come back sometime. She can't still be out there. It's been hours..."

"Daphne? Daffy, are you in here?" Red called, cocking her ear toward the stairs. She wandered toward the living room as Relda leaned backwards toward the counter for support. The silence seemed deafening.

H

H

H

It had been a nice day, with a layer of white covering almost everything in sight and the dark sky still releasing a few flakes, which drifted down lazily.

Really, she was kidding herself. One, it was crazy to be out this late. She was sure Granny Relda would kill her for being out here like this, and for what? It wasn't like Sabrina would come stumbling through the woods, right across her path. It was more likely she'd come across her sister's cold frozen bod-

_No_. No, that wouldn't happen. Because Sabrina was so definitely _alive. _But it was still nice to daydream. A dirty, lost Sabrina, stumbling over her oversized boots. Her hair was a mess, with dirt and twigs and half-melted snow caked all over her. But she would most definitely be alive, and luck would send her stumbling right in front of her path, right from that thick patch of trees over there. Daphne grinned at the conjured picture of her sister, clean and at home. Sabrina would wear her favorite grey and purple sweatshirt, with her blonde hair neatly combed down, just like it usually was. Puck would apologize, they'd probably even kiss a little. Jake could come home. And everything would be okay again.

She was so caught up in her delusions that she didn't notice the hole in the Earth mere inches in front of her feet, halfway covered in hay and snow.

She only realized once she was falling, down and down and down and down.

* * *

Hi. I promised I'd be back in February, didn't I? XD anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. someone inquired about the color of Mary Ann's hair. I'm thinking they got it mixed up with Sabrina/Alice's, which we of course know is long and blonde. Here's what Mary Ann looks like in my head: Around 5'5, skinny as a stick, really short black hair and grey-ish eyes. She's not pretty, but not ugly either. She's just average, and always wears a black dress and a blindingly white apron. Oh, and she's probably around 14 or 15, while Sabrina is 12 or 13. Haven't decided yet. :P

Until next time, pinkdisaster


	5. Transition

She was coming around.

It was a strange sensation- the darkness was light in the half second it took for her eyes to flutter open. She watched the twisting sky, which seemed to vibrate in its intensity. And right in the middle of the swirls of dim color was a giant hole, darker than the darkest of midnights.

"What-" her thoughts refused to form themselves into words. She lay in her uncomfortable position: halfway upside down, eyes wide and mouth agape. The air pulsated; something here was not right.

Daphne righted herself and stretched her arms. She was burning up, sweat pooling underneath the armpits of her sweatshirt and around her neck. Her throat ached for water, and water she was sitting on was making her _itchy_. She looked down: a big pile of hay.

In the dark woods to her left, something shifted. She caught the motion in the corner of her eye and was instantly alert.

"Hello?" Her own voice made shivers race down her spine. It was quiet here, the sounds of everyday life missing. No animals chattered, no birds sang. The only noise was a tinny resonance, as if a television was playing static somewhere very far off.

Something was _not right here._

H

H

H

_Its funny how time works: tomorrow never seems to come fast enough. Sometimes, you want it to come, but it never seems to. The same can be said if you __don't__ want it to come. Yes, tomorrow can be good or bad news, it just depends on your mood. Either way, thoughts of tomorrow just seem to keep it away._

Alice watched the water slide along the ceiling, pooling in one spot until a droplet fell- _plop_- onto the wooden floor.

The spare room had two beds, though they weren't very comfortable, and the only blankets were wool and scratched you if you dared move an inch. The wallpaper was dreadfully ugly to look at; striped white and a color that could only be described as puce, with an equally dreadful woman's face printed sporadically on it: the same woman on the rug in the foyer. Again, that feeling, like she was trying hard to remember something that just did not want to be remembered.

It had been a strange day. Mary Ann had been acting strange since she learned Alice's name, mumbling to herself and staring at nothing for long periods of time while Alice sat quietly and tried not to put herself in the way, finally settling into a wooden chair squirreled away in a far corner. Dinner had been a quick affair, just plain toast with a bit of honey spread over it for taste.

"Where is the man who owns this house?" Alice had asked.

"It appears that Master Rabbit will not be returning this evening," Mary Ann murmured, glancing at the front door. Something akin to fear flashed in her eyes. "Come, come. I'll show you the spare room."

And she had; the maid snored obliviously in the other bed as Alice fought for the sleep that seemed so reluctant to come. Tomorrow, she would get and explanation. But time had a funny way of working.

Tomorrow had never seemed so far away.

* * *

Oh, _Geeze._

There is a story behind my absence, but frankly, I'm way to tired t_o _tell it right now. Maybe next time, kay?

So, not much happens here: Daphne finds herself in Wonderland and Sabrina tries to settle down for the night. It's short because it's a transitional chapter, before the _really good_ stuff starts. For those of you who asked for more Puck, next chapter. :)

Which will be out as soon as possible.

Oh! And by-the-by:

Thankyouthankyouthankyou for all your wonderful reviews!

~pinkdisaster


	6. Curious

*Ahem* Pardon my French, but "as soon as possible" my ass.

I am so, so, so, so, so, **so** sorry it took me this long to post this chapter! I feel like a total dork... it's been like a year. I'm such a hypocrite- if there's one thing I hate, it's when an author completely abandons a story and leaves everyone hanging! So, I decided that **I'm definitely going to finish this story**, even if it kills me. That being said, **updates will be sporadic**, because I am a high school freshman now and apparently, the teachers think that that gives them free reign to give us an ungodly amount of homework. Plus, I've signed myself up for a crazy amount of after-school activities (cheerleading, pom squad, dance committee, school musical) that writing gets put on the back-burner for a little while. ):

But enough of my ranting! You guys have waited long enough, so go read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Alice awoke, feeling as if she hadn't slept at all. She forced her heavy eyelids open, wincing into the sunlight that streamed in through the uncovered windows. Her voice was thick and rough as she spoke: "Mary Ann?" There was no answer, and Alice turned to see the other bed made neatly. The room was devoid of any indication that the other girl had even been present. In fact, the whole house seemed emptier than it had when she'd closed her eyes the night before. "Well, so much for explanations," she sighed forlornly. Her stomach growled angrily in response. "I guess I should get some breakfast."

She sprang from the bed, not bothering the fold the blankets back as Mary Ann had. The tiny house was very unsettling without the maid there with her. "She could have left a note," Alice pouted as she stepped into the foyer. She grimaced as her foot landed in something wet. "Aw, gross!" She shook a bit of mud from her heel. "How in the world..." She paused, staring down the hallway. Large, dark tracks of mud stained the wooden floor- whoever made them must have been wearing boots, from the pattern they left. A horrible sense of foreboding washed over her. "Mary Ann?" There was no way that the maid had left dirty stains like this, not after the fit she'd thrown about them the day before.

She walked quietly towards the foyer, alert for any signs of an intruder or her friend. "Mary Ann, are you- oh my..."

In front of her, the foyer lay in disaster. The chairs were overturned, legs in the air. One of the windows had been smashed, Mary Ann's broom hanging halfway through it, and more dark mud prints stretched across the ugly rug, originating from the thrown open front door. But the most devastating of the mess was smeared across the back wall: a dark splotch, probably painted hastily, in the rough form of a hand. It was painted in what looked like blood.

Alice stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall as another fierce headache hit her. She groaned, massaging her throbbing temples with her fingertips. It was the hand print that had brought this on. Something about it made her feel like she was forgetting something, something very important...

She forced herself to stand, scurrying out of the room as quickly as she could. Her heart beat fast as the pain faded and she considered her options. Obviously, this place wasn't safe anymore. She had to leave.

Alice ran back into the bedroom, not even letting herself stop to think. She threw open one of the windows and quickly stepped through it.

The second her feet touched the ground, she knew there was something wrong. She stared up into the sky, frowning as she realised that the vibrant colors were absent. The sky was a dark, still gray. There was a slight chill to the air as she moved away from the house, and she shivered softly in her thin nightgown.

She glanced around her- woods to the north, east, and west, and the path she's come up earlier towards the south. She headed west.

H

H

H

"Ugh," Daphne moaned, clutching her empty stomach as she slumped down the path. "I'm so _hungry."_She'd been walking for what felt like days, only stopping to sleep for the night before she was back on her feet. She was cold, starving, tired, and scared.

How she'd managed to end up here- wherever _here_ was- was a complete mystery to her. As was why there seemed to be a gaping, pitch black hole in the sky.

"What I wouldn't give for some cereal." She paused, bending over and clutching her knees, panting heavily. "And some cut up bananas and some of that soup Granny makes. Yum." She straightened up and was about to continue on when she heard the unmistakable sound of a horses whinnying and a whip cracking. For a moment, she stood in the middle of the path, unsure of what to do. If whoever it was was friendly, they could potentially help her out. If they weren't, however... "What would Sabrina do?" Daphne murmured as she darted behind the nearest bush. It was large enough that she could watch the path without being seen herself.

She gasped as a large, heart shaped carriage came into veiw. It was being pulled by two horses, who were a strange bright red color. Sitting in the coach's seat was none other than Sheriff Nottingham.

"Ah, Nottingham, a lovely day for hunting Grimm's, isn't it?" Queen Heart's voice was also unmistakable. Daphne involuntarily shrunk deeper into the brush at her comment. It could only mean that the Queen knew that she was there.

"Of course, your majesty," Nottingham replied in a bored tone. He cracked the whip dangerously close to the horse's heads. They whinnied in discontent, speeding up a bit. In a moment, they'd be rounding the bend where Daphne was. She tried her best to cover herself from all angles, peering through the leaves. "But I don't understand why you want to come out here and look for her yourself. You have your best huntsmen on the lookout."

"Because, even the best are complete idiots in this godforsaken place. If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. And I want Grimm strung up by her ears!" Heart cackled back, stomping her feet manically.

That was enough for Daphne. As the carriage disappeared around the corner, she darted from the bush, running deeper into the forest. Trees whizzed past as she ran in blind terror, glancing backwards...

She ran into something- or rather, someone- and with an "Oof!" fell tumbling to the forest floor. She tasted blood as she realized she'd bitten her tongue.

"Hey, you okay kid?" the person asked. Daphne froze. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She turned slowly, her eyes widening in shock as she saw her unfortunate victim. "S-Sabrina?"

Alice's nose wrinkled as she brushed dirt from her nightgown. "Who's Sabrina?"

H

H

H

Puck was not in a good mood. He hardly ever was these days, what with the old lady such a mess that she only made "normal" food. Didn't she know that he was a growing boy? And with both Sabrina and Daphne gone, there was no one to prank. Even Jake had left. Apparently, he was having trouble getting back down from the mountains through the snow.

He'd gone to enlist Tobias' help in finding Sabrina. Even with the wolf's spirit out of him, the old man still retained some of his tracking abilities. Relda spoke to him over the telephone every night, between bursts of cookie baking.

Puck fiddled with his flute, twisting it between his hands. He had to admit, being in the Grimm household was no fun nowadays. Besides the moping, and how Red seemed to glare daggers at him every chance she got, he had this... feeling. Not a good feeling- not brave or smart or triumphant or any of the usual feelings he had. This feeling bore down on his chest like a weight, making it so not even seeing a chimpanzee accidentally fire itself out of a cannon could make him laugh anymore. He thought that maybe he'd read about it in a book somewhere before, before his allergies had gotten too bad. What he was feeling was guilt.

And it made him mad.

It's not like it was his fault that Grimm had a horrible temper and a bad sense of direction to match! _Sabrina _was the one who got all upset and stomped out alone into the wilderness, _Sabrina _was the one who didn't tell anyone where she was going, and _Sabrina _was the one who neglected to return home to her worried family (not that he was worried...) And yet, he caught the blame. Before Marshmallow had left, she'd even said, and he quoted, "You are so dead to me right now." Talk about holding a grudge.

Though he had to admit, deep down, he kind of, sort of, maybe and itsy bitsy teeny weeny bit, missed Sabrina.

Okay, now he was just lieing to himself.

"Fine, I miss her!" he said suddenly, out loud. One of his chimps turned and gave him a look. "What? Get back to those fireworks!" he waved the animal off, getting back to his musing. If he did miss her, shouldn't he do something about it? What would be the heroic thing to do?

To save her, of course! He smiled devilishly. If he saved Grimm and the Marshmallow, they'd both owe him so much. He'd even bet they'd agree to be his slaves out of pure gratitude. "Oh Puck, you big strong man, you saved me!" he said adoringly, in a bad imitation of Sabrina's voice. "I love you so much, let me make you a giant hero !"

He switched back to his normal, overly-cocky voice. "No problem, Grimm. And you know how I feel about sandwhiches- extra pickles, no mayo." He laughed in glee, letting his wings burst from his back as he headed towards the door.

H

H

H

"You're Sabrina," the girl said factually, getting over her initial shock. "You're Sabrina!" She ran to Alice, wrapping her arms around her in a hug that nearly knocked them both over again.

Alice stumbled, her arms pinned to her side by the over-active brunette. The girl suddenly let go, looking her up and down. She was wearing a long, thin white nightgown and her hair was tangled down her back. Suddenly, a look of confusion came across the girl's face.

"Wait, what do you mean, who's Sabrina?"

"You've obviously got me confused with someone else. My name is Alice."

The girl frowned deeply. "No, your name is Sabrina Marie Grimm, and I'm your sister Daphne." Alice raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Look, obviously something happened to you that made you lose your memory or something. I think there's a word for that. Is it amnasia? anmaise?"

"Amnisia?" Alice supplied, then winced as another bout of pain hit her head. Daphne brightened.

"Yeah, that's it! Amnesia! You have amnesia!" She bounced on her toes in excitement. "We just have to try and jog your memory!" Alice tried to protest, but Daphne began spewing out a long list of names. "Okay, our mom and dad are Henry and Veronica. Our grandma is Granny Relda, our dog is super cool, and named Elvis. We live with this boy, Puck, and you guys are so totally in love-"

She paused as Sabrina let out a loud groan. "Hey, are you alright?"

Alice squeezed her eyes shut as the pain threatened to overwhelm her. She leaned against a tree for support, masaging her temples to ease the ache. "You're making... my head hurt," she gasped.

Daphne frowned apologetically- when she was excited, her squeals tended to reach supersonic levels. "Sorry, I'll be quieter."

"No," Sabrina whimpered, sliding down with her back against the tree. "You _really_ make my head hurt." Another burst of agony, and she saw stars. She felt her body go limp, and Daphne's disembodied voice shouting at her to wake up. And then, she was too far gone to hear anything.

* * *

Things Thay May Need Clarification:

*Alice and Sabrina are the same person. Sabrina has amnesia and _thinks_ her name is Alice. She is referred to as Alice by herself, the Cheshire Cat, and Mary Ann. Everyone else knows her as Sabrina Grimm.

* Time works differently in Wonderland. I know a couple chapters ago I said that 3 days in Wonderland= 1 day in real time, but it didn't quite work out. (I suck at math XD) But just know that Wonderland is completely different- time only exists if you think it does. Wrestle with that one for a bit. :D

* **There will be Puckabrina**. Patience, friends.

Lastly, **_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! _**It was you guys who conviced me to really buckle down and finish this puppy! :D

Until next time,

thecheeriopirate


End file.
